


Let's Work this Out (Stepril)

by Wayyyyyyhaught



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ezequiel - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Hannah B - Freeform, Potiental Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayyyyyyhaught/pseuds/Wayyyyyyhaught
Summary: Just random one shots, mostly fluff and angst
Relationships: April Stevens/Sterling Wesley
Kudos: 55





	Let's Work this Out (Stepril)

**Author's Note:**

> Sterling and April have their first kiss, Sterling asks April panicky if she wants to have a sleepover, still a bit shocked at what just happened, April's not thinking straight and says yes.

They go to Sterling's house not even thinking about April's pyjamas or toiletries. It was a very quiet car ride home, neither of them said anything just processing everything. When they get to Sterling's house, still not saying anything Sterling opens the door.

"Hi mom, is it okay if April stays over"

"Umm..." Debbie says confused, because they have been enemies since grade 5. "sure, of course"

The two girls there awkwardly for a moment until they both make their way upstairs. Once they get to Sterling's room April flops down on her bed. The sight of this little action is making sterling stomach do somersaults. Sterling opens her dresser and pulls out a set of pyjamas for April.  
" Here you go you can change in the bathroom if you want, or here I don't really care or I don't...yeah" Sterlings keeps rambling.  
" thanks I'll just go to the bathroom" April says awkwardly  
When April leaves sterling lies down on her bed and lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding.  
Aprils on her way to the bathroom when she bumps into Blair. Uh oh  
"What are you doing here" Blair asks in a snarky tone  
"I'm uh having a sleepover with Sterling"-A  
"Your what!?! Why?"-B  
"Because thats what people do"-A  
Sterling hears a commotion in the hallway and sees what's happening. "Oh no" Sterling thinks . She activates her twin powers  
"What is SHE doing here"-B  
"I can explain"-S  
"Okay then say it"-B  
"Okay fine I don't, but we're friends now and we're having a sleepover like friends do right? Friends do things like that Blair"-S  
"Why'd you say friends so much, what you just became friends overnight?"-B  
"Yeah I guess we did, please be nice"-S  
They break apart from their twin power with a very confused April staring at them both.  
"I don't know what just happened but I'm just gonna go change"-A  
Blair gives Sterling one more look before going their spectate ways.  
April comes out from changing and Sterling's skips a beat from seeing April wearing her clothes. Sterling realizes that she had been staring and April had started feeling self-conscious.  
"Sorry you just look..." Sterling is lost for words "...wow". April makes her way to sit next to Sterling on her bed. They stare into each others eyes for what seems like forever, until April breaks away first, "I guess we should talk about this". "Yeah" Sterling responds. A comfortable silence falls between them. "I really like you April, I've never felt this way about anyone before not even Luke" Sterling says with meaningful eyes and a big smile. "Sterling, I don't know what to say, I'm very overwhelmed with emotions and everything..." She says looking into Sterling's eyes "something clicked when you kissed me, you awoken something in me, but I'm scared, my parents talk about gay people like they're scum and..." April feels tears falling down her face. "Hey, everything is gonna be fine, we'll figure it out" Sterling pulls April into her arms, wrapping arms and legs everywhere just to be closer together. They lie down on the bed together, still holding each other. "Right now I just to be with you" Sterling whispers into April's ear. 

"Me too"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an hour of cuddling and holding each other, Sterling wants to play a game. They sit down opposite to each other, sitting cross-legged on her bed.

"How about truth or dare" April suggests

"Yay okay this is gonna be fun I'm gonna go first..." Sterling takes a moment to think of a question "Okay okay Truth or Dare?"

"Umm...dare"-A

"ok" Sterling stares directly into April's eyes. "kiss me"

April chuckles while leaning in both girls with huge smiles on their faces. Their lips gently touch, April cups Sterling's cheeks as she intensifies the kiss. Sterling hands make their way up to April's face just as April breaks apart. "C'mon let's keep going"

"Fine"-S "But just so you know I miss your lips"

April shakes her head with her famous side grin. "Truth or Dare"

"Truth"-S

"Why did you kiss me"-A

Sterling's face immediately turns red, replaying the events that happened after the debate.

"What?"- A

"Umm...it's kind of an embarrassing story"-S not daring to look into April's eyes.

"C'mon I won't judge"-A

"ok...so um do you remember after the debate" Sterling says scratching the back of her neck. "When we sort of got into a really intense fight"

"Yeah I feel really bad about that, I promise to never get that mad ever again"-A

"No no it's actually fine, I'm okay with that."-S

"Wait so go on with your story"-A says with a confused look.

"Okay in the peak of the fight you um grabbed my arm and I might have found that really really hot and I may or may not have thought about you while having my first orgasm in the janitor closet 2 minutes after fighting with you." Sterling says really fast wanting this conversation to be over. 

April on the other hand just stares at Sterling before burst out in intense laughter. She can't stop herself from rolling on the bed and basically hyperventilating, doubling over and can't stop laughing.

"Oh my...wait are you being serious"-A

"maybe"-S hiding her face in her hands

"Aw don't be embarrassed Sterling" April takes Sterling hands and puts them in hers. "It's fine, can I just say I'm honoured to be your first orgasm. But, I honestly can't believe you got that turned on by me just grabbing your arm" April says roughly grabbing Sterling's arm just like the other day.

Sterling inhales sharply, eager for what's gonna happen next. April takes no time to get on top of her, straddling Sterling. Faces inches away from each other, they don't know who broke the distance but neither of them cared. Desperately kissing each other like its gonna end in at any time. Hands roaming the other's body, Sterling now flips them over and is straddling April. April's hands are sitting on Sterling's lower back gripping her sides pretty intensely. April breaks apart one more time.

"I'm not ready for...you know" 

"I know, I would never pressure you into anything" 

They lean back in, continuing their heated makeup session. This time even more passionately, April feels Sterling's tongue asking permission to explore her mouth, of course April opens her mouth, leaning to the right for a better entrance. Their tongues dont even try to fight for dominance knowing that April's always gonna have it her way. Sterling runs her hands through April's hair gripping it wanting to be impossibly closer to her. The kiss starts to die down much to Sterling's disapproval but April's really tired and needs her 8 hours of beauty sleep. She gives her a few more cute small kisses before pulling Sterling closer to her under the covers. April's head is now resting in the crook of Sterling's neck with her arm wrapped around Sterling's stomach. 

"I really like you Sterl"

"I really like you too April" She says as she pulls April even closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I know it's been a while but I'm in love with Teenage Bounty Hunters go watch it so Netflix uncancels it. Also leave a comment of what other one shots you guys want to see.


End file.
